


Hiding the Master of Mischief

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Just a little fluffy fun involving Loki
Series: Blips and Blurbs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 3





	Hiding the Master of Mischief

“Please, Loki? Please turn the lake into an ice rink?” It’s the middle of the summer and you’re starting to be of the mind that you’ll melt in the extreme heat. There have to be some perks associated with letting a frost giant on the run from his brother hide out in your apartment.

He snorts, “I am not an errand boy, here to fulfill your every whim.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can go ice skating. Nobody will see - they’re all indoors, hiding in the air conditioning.” You even try puppy dog eyes on him as you beg. No dice.

The pair of you had resorted to walking in the park because he was starting to go stir-crazy stuck in your apartment. So far you’d been lucky and the place had remained deserted. Sweat is starting to trickle down your spine though - keeping to shade and praying for a breeze isn’t working to combat the heat.

“I am a king! I do not perform tricks for your amusement.” His eye roll somewhat contradicts his statement.

For your amusement, no - but for his? Hadn’t he just yesterday used his powers to create another self and change the channel on the TV? Different set of skills, perhaps.

You try another tactic, “Fine. Probably couldn’t keep the thing frozen solid long enough to have any fun anyway.”

Then again, perhaps challenging him is unwise. The mall mannequin incident is still fresh in your mind. And now he has that same mischievous grin on his face. _Oh no_ \- you’d just wanted a little relief — not three feet of snow in the middle of July.


End file.
